Once Upon A Timmy
by TrappedFairytale
Summary: Timmy wishes himself inside his storybook of King Arthur. Can he retrieve the singing sword Excalibur and be able to defeat the evil sorceress Vicky?


**Once Upon A Timmy-**

Timmy enters his house, just getting off the bus from school. He goes in his kitchen seeing his Dad running around the room with a fly swatter in his hand. He bats at a fly ruthlessly.

**Timmy: **Um, hi Dad.

Timmy's Dad smacks the kitchen table, ignoring Timmy and getting more worked up by the moment. The fly swatter misses the fly every time he tries to hit it.

**Dad: **Stupid fly!

**Timmy: **Dad, it's just a fly.

**Dad: **Oh no, this fly came from the Dinkleburgs. I know, I saw it flying in our window from their house.

He points out the window toward the Dinkleburg house and Dinkleburg looks back from beyond his fence smiling and waving to Timmy's Dad.

**Dad:**(Loathing) Dinkleburg!

He swats at the fly again, missing slightly.

Timmy walks over to the kitchen table and sits down watching his Dad run all over the place.

**Timmy: **Hey Dad, what are we doing tonight?

Dad speaks while still running around the room.

**Dad: **Well son, we, as in you're Mom and I are going to a business party tonight.

**Timmy: **(disbelief) What! What am I going to do?

Dad swings at the window like a baseball bat and it breaks. The fly flutters out of the way just in time before getting hit.

**Dad: **Not to worry, we've invited Vicky to watch you.

When mentioning the name Vicky, the fly chokes and falls to the ground dead.

**Dad: **Hmm, I must have worn it out.

**Timmy: **What Vicky!

A knock sounds at the door after Timmy says Vicky.

Timmy's Dad answers it.

**Vicky: **Why hello Mr. Turner.

Dad looks at his watch and smiles a fake smile.

**Dad: **Just in time, we've got to go to a movie.

Dad coughs.

**Dad: **(stammering) I mean a business meeting.

**Timmy: **(Pleading) But Dad-

Vicky goes up to Timmy and ruffles his hat. Timmy staggers griping.

**Vicky: **Now, don't worry Timmy, we're going to have a lot of fun tonight.

Vicky takes her bag off her shoulders and drops it to the ground.

**Dad: **That's right son, why you always have fun with Vicky.

Vicky smiles dangerously at Timmy. Mom enters.

**Mom: **Now just a second young man, you need to clean your closet out. It's full of too much junk you don't need.

**Timmy: **(begging) But, but

Timmy's Dad gasps.

**Dad: **Now Timmy you are not aloud to use that language.

Timmy's Dad looks at his watch.

**Dad: **Come on dear we don't want to be late for our meeting.

Dad winks.

**Mom: **That's right, our meeting. Bye Timmy.

Both parents exit. The door shuts then opens with Timmy's mom peeking her head in.

**Mom: **Don't forget to clean that closet.

The door shuts again, leaving Timmy and Vicky alone. Timmy looks up at Vicky while she looks down at him smiling evilly.

**Vicky: **Hurry up and clean your closet twirp. I have a job for you to do.

Vicky picks up her bag when saying it.

**Timmy: **What?

Vicky opens the bag and millions of opened envelops fall out in front of Timmy. Timmy looks down at the letters with wide eyes.

**Vicky: **I need you to lick all the envelopes shut so I can send them to all my favorite boy bands.

Vicky's eyes turn into hearts in mentioning boy bands. Timmy's eyes turn to boredom.

**TIMMY'S BEDROOM**

Timmy is inside his closet throwing things onto his bedroom floor. Cosmo and Wanda are floating outside of the closet watching him.

**Timmy: **Mom was right. There is a lot of junk in here.

**Cosmo: **What are you talking about. All these things are cool! Not Junk!

Cosmo is flying around, looking at the things Timmy throws out. He stops at a snow globe and magically blinks himself inside it. He appears inside the globe dressed like an Eskimo and licking a snow cone.

**Cosmo: **(excited) Hey Wanda look! I'm an Eskimo!

Wanda rolls her eyes.

**Cosmo: **(repeating) Wanda, Wanda!

Wanda lets out a sigh and looks at him.

**Wanda: **Yes Cosmo, I see you.

Cosmo starts building a snowman with the fake snow. Timmy continues to throw things out. One object hits the snow globe causing it to roll. Just before it hits, Cosmo finished the snowman.

**Cosmo: **(yelling) No! Phillis!

Cosmo blinks out of the Snow globe with fake snow all over him and his ice cone on his head. Wanda laughs.

**Cosmo: **That's it you're not getting any of my snow cone.

Cosmo crosses his arms pouting.

**Wanda: **Timmy, what are you going to do with this stuff after you clean out your closet?

**Timmy: **(shrugging) I don't know, put it all under my bed.

Timmy goes back to throwing stuff out of his closet. Cosmo sees a colorful Jack in the box and goes up to it interested.

**Cosmo: **(in awe) Ohh, what's this?

Cosmo touches the handle and smiles when it starts playing music.**  
** He starts to dance.

The Jack in the box pops out, scaring Cosmo. He yells hiding behind Wanda.

**Wanda: **Cosmo, come out from there.

Cosmo shivers, looking out at it from behind her shoulder.

**Cosmo: **No way, it's staring at me.

**Wanda: **You're such a momma's boy.

**Cosmo: **I'm not a momma's boy.

Cosmo begins to suck on his thumb.

**Timmy: **Wow, look at this.

Timmy comes out from the closet holding a book. The books title says: "KING ARTHUR."

**Wanda: **What did you find, Timmy?

**Timmy: **One of my old storybooks. My mom used to read this to me when I was younger.

Cosmo and Wanda fly up looking at the book, as Timmy flips through the pages.

**Timmy: **See this is King Arthur when he finds Excalibur. It's a magic sword.

**Cosmo: **(astounded) Ohhhh.

**Timmy: **I used to love this book. It would be cool to see Arthur up close.

Timmy looks up at Cosmo and Wanda smiling and getting an idea.

**Timmy: **Hey, I can go into the story and meet Arthur. I can be a knight.

He flips to a page of a knight upon a horse and points to it.

**Timmy: **I wish I could go into the storybook.

Cosmo and Wanda hold up their wands. The wands blink, causing all of them to disappear.

**INFRONT OF A CASTLE WITHIN THE STORYBOOK  
**

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda all appear in front of a castle. Timmy looks around excited. He sees that he is wearing armor now instead of his clothing. Timmy sees a sword on the ground along with a pile of armor.

**Timmy: **Wow, a real sword

He goes up to the sword and tries to pick it up. Sweat falls down as the sword doesn't move an inch. Timmy clears his throat looking at Cosmo and Wanda.

**Timmy: **I wish to be able to hold the sword.

Cosmo and Wanda hold their wands up and they light up transforming the sword into a smaller one. The visor on his helmet falls. Timmy lifts up the visor.

**Timmy: **(excited) Cool!

**Wanda: **It seems that when we came into the book you transformed into the knight we were looking at.

Timmy jabs around with the sword making sound effects, not listening. His sword hits a nearby sheep and the sheep becomes scared running by Timmy knocking him to the ground. Timmy gets up shaken and dizzy. A herd of knights run past him, knocking him to the ground again. A wizard appears out of the castle yelling to them.

**Merlin: **Hey come back here, Arthur needs your help

**Knight: **No way, the singing is unbearable.

The knights disappear off into the distance. Timmy gets up staggering again. Merlin starts pacing and muttering.

**Merlin: **Now where am I going to find a knight stupid enough to-

He sees Timmy and stops, smiling.

**Merlin: **My brave knight, Arthur is in great need of your help.

Timmy looks around confused.

**Timmy: **Who me?

**Cosmo & Wanda: **Him?

**Merlin: **(shouting) Yes, oh brave Sir-

Merlin stops.

**Merlin: **(whispering) Name?

Timmy looks up at him confused.

**Timmy: **Um, Timmy.

**Merlin: **Sir Um Timmy.

He makes a weird face when saying Timmy's name.

**Merlin: **(shrugging) Oh well its better than Sir Crybaby.

Scene flashes to a knight(sir crybaby) playing chess. His opponent knocks his queen off the board, winning. Sir Crybaby starts crying like a little baby.

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda follow Merlin through the Castle to the main chamber. Timmy sees Arthur sitting in his throne in the middle of the room. Arthur sees them and cowers behind his throne, scared.

Arthur is a very small, round man with hardly any hair. His crown lies on his head, four sizes too small.

**Timmy: **This is Arthur? Somehow, it's not how I pictured him.

**Merlin: **Arthur, I have brought you a brave knight that can help you get Excalibur back.

Arthur peeks out still shivering.

**Timmy: **Back, it's missing?

Arthur comes out from behind his throne.

**Arthur: **Yes, an evil sorceress stole it from me. She left this in place of the sword.

Arthur holds up a colorful Jack in the box confused to what it is. He turns the lever and the music fills the air. The Jack in the box pops out and Arthur and Cosmo go running behind the throne, scared.

**Timmy: **But you're the legendary King Arthur. Can't you get it?

Arthur peeps his head out from behind the throne.

**Arthur: **I can't do it without my sword

Merlin rolls his eyes.

**Merlin: **Excalibur sings. Arthur's the only one who can tolerate the singing.

He turns to Timmy.

**Merlin: **(whispering) That's why he was the only one who could pull out the sword from the stone. No one else could stand the singing.

**Arthur: **(pleading) Can you get it back for me?

**Timmy: **Um, sure. How hard could it be to get the sword from the sorceress.

**TIMMY'S Living Room**

Vicky is sitting on the couch with the pile of letters lying next to her. She flips through the channels bored.

**Vicky: **What is taking him so long?

She gets up and goes to Timmy's room. She knocks on Timmy's door hard causing it to smash to the ground.

**Vicky: **(yelling) **Timmy!**

She sees the storybook lying on the ground open and glowing brightly. She picks up the book intrigued. The book glows brighter, bringing her into the book.

**Vicky: **What?

Vicky disappears.

**COUNTRYSIDE**

Timmy is walking in the countryside towards a swamp in the distance. Timmy's helmet visor falls again. Timmy pushes it back up, annoyed.

**Cosmo: **(excited) Oh, Timmy can I be your steed.

Cosmo turns into a horse being a shade of green with a little crown floating above his head.

**Cosmo: **(excited) Look I can count

Cosmo stamps the ground with his hoof three times, then looks confused.

**Cosmo: **How much was that?

**Timmy: **It can't be too far now.

Timmy's visor falls again. Cosmo looks at the ground happily.

**Cosmo: **Yay, grass. I mean Neigh grass.

Cosmo starts eating the grass. Timmy gets up on him and nudges him foreword. Cosmo stays where he is eating the grass faster.

**Timmy: **Come on Cosmo, we have to get the sword back.

Cosmo pulls his head up with a mouthful of grass.

**Cosmo: **Oh, sorry.

He begins trotting with Wanda floating behind them.

**Cosmo: **(enjoying prancing) Yay, this is fun

**Wanda: **How exactly are you planning to handle the singing from the sword?

**Timmy: **It can't be that bad.

**SWAMP**

**Timmy: **Man, who would want to live here?

**Cosmo: **(disappointed) I know. There's no grass.

Timmy rolls his eyes. The sword lies beyond them glowing brightly near the water. Timmy spots the sword and smiles.

**Timmy: **(happy) There it is.

Cosmo looks up, previously looking for grass around him.

**Timmy: **This is going to be a piece of cake.

A huge explosion erupts in front of them. CLOSE in on Wanda gasping, then Cosmo gasping, and then to Timmy whose visor fell down. Timmy lifts it up gasping.

Vicky appears in front of them. Vicky is wearing a golden cape and in her hand is a glowing wand.

**Timmy: **(disbelieving) How did Vicky get here?

**Wanda: **She must have found the book and when she came here, she took the form of the Sorceress.

Vicky laughs evilly.

**Vicky: **(mocking) You can't get past my powers.

Vicky points her wand at Timmy and lightning comes out of it heading for him. Timmy jumps out of the way, just barely missing it.

**Timmy: **She has powers?

Cosmo and Wanda shrug.

**Timmy: **Fine then, I wish we were back in my room.

Wanda and Cosmo hold up their wands (Cosmo has his in his mouth). The wands make that weird not working noise.

**Timmy: **Let me guess, I can't wish myself out of the book till I finish the story.

Timmy looks at Cosmo.

**Cosmo: **Don't look at me, I'm just a horse.

**Wanda: **Sorry sweetie.

**Timmy: **Fine then, I'll just have to defeat her myself.

Another blast of lighting flashes by Timmy. Timmy draws his sword from his belt. Part of his pants come off with the sword. Timmy's underwear shows fuzzy bunnies printed all over. He blushes, turning red.

**Cosmo: **Wow is that what knights wear under their armor?

Timmy puts his pants back on and starts running toward Vicky. He dodges her lightning strikes fast.

**Timmy: **(yelling) Come on, is this all you've got?

Vicky growls, angered. Her wand shined brighter with her anger.

**Wanda: **(worried) Timmy what are you doing?

**Timmy: **I have a plan.

Timmy ran toward the water and stopped waiting for her to strike again.

**Timmy: **Hit me with your best shot.

Cosmo and Wanda gasp scared. Vicky points her wand at Timmy and the lightning comes out again. Timmy dives out of the way causing the lightning to hit the water and react back to Vicky. CLOSE on Vicky. Vicky falls to the ground stunned by the lightning and begins babbling, totally out of it.

**Timmy: **(happy) Yea!

**Wanda: **Way to go Timmy.

**Cosmo: **Yea your fuzzy bunny underwear would be proud.

Timmy and Wanda looks at Cosmo frowning.

**Cosmo: **What? What did I say?

Timmy goes over to the sword and picks it up.

**Timmy: **Hmm, I don't hear any singing, maybe Arthur was kidding.

The sword opens its eyes and stares at Timmy smiling with huge pink lips.

**Timmy: **(confused) What?

The sword begins to sing a song, totally off key and loud. Timmy drops the sword, covering his ears.

**Wanda: **What are we going to do now?

**Timmy: **Oh, I know!

**ARTHUR'S THRONE ROOM**

Timmy enters the Throne Room carrying the sword. Merlin gasps at Timmy.

**Merlin: **(disbelief) How were you able to stand the singing?

Timmy winked at him turning the sword to face him. The swords mouth is gagged.

**Timmy: **Oh, it wasn't too hard.

Arthur runs up to Timmy and grabs the sword hugging and kissing it. Arthur takes the gag off and the sword starts singing the song. Timmy and Merlin cover their ears in discomfort. Timmy looks over and sees Arthur singing along with the sword. Timmy turns to Cosmo (who is back to normal) and Wanda.

**Timmy: **I wish we were back in my bedroom.

Cosmo and Wanda hold up their wands and they disappear, transporting them back.

**TIMMY'S KITCHEN**

**Timmy: **That was fun but I don't think I'll remember that story quite the same way anymore.

**Cosmo: **You said it.

Cosmo's hand is full of grass and he takes a bite enjoying it.

**Wanda: **Cosmo!

**Cosmo: **What? What did I do?

**Timmy: **Hey, what happened to Vicky?

Timmy walks into his living room and sees Vicky sitting on the couch in the same state she was in before.

**Vicky: **(babbling) Yea, you can turn my hair blue…what…I like mud pies-

**Timmy: **Cool, she's totally out of it.

Timmy grabs a hold of the remote in Vicky's hand and starts flipping through the channels.

**Timmy: **Well at least everything's back to normal?

**Wanda: **Yep, right Cosmo.

They both turn to Cosmo when he doesn't answer. Cosmo's body is very fat from eating too much grass. He stuffs more grass into his mouth and gives the thumbs up.

**Cosmo: **(in mumbled words) Yep, the grass has never looked greener.

THE END


End file.
